


Allusion

by FeralConstantly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Conversations, For Me, Gen, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Short, Toolshipping - Freeform, could be connected to more works I have laying around but who knows if I'll post them, idk makes me sad, takes place after bonds beyond time, written a while ago just now posting oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralConstantly/pseuds/FeralConstantly
Summary: A quick little look into Bruno's head and a conversation I was always curious about
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 6





	Allusion

Bruno listened to the woman as she spoke, but what he couldn’t get past was that she would stop at nothing to finish Yliaster, that no matter the person in her way would be mowed down for her goal. She would get her revenge for her parents and that was that. Bruno could not bring himself to think the way this woman did, that was so much hatred and he didn’t like to think about it. It was not until the blonde said something about Yusei that Bruno took notice in her words, what did she mean by them? Did she mean she would hurt Yusei or the people he is close with? 

“Bruno?” Yusei asked in a worried voice which brought the blue haired man back to reality, they were inside of very bright light and he saw Yusei running towards them. Bruno couldn’t remember what had happened before this but at least Yusei was there now. He had started to regain some memories but they weren’t making much sense to him since they did not seem to be in chronological order. 

“I’m fine Yusei, no need to look so concerned for me,” Bruno replied before he forgot to, although it looked like he had waited too long already. As he looked towards the other man and felt an overwhelming jolt of some emotion he wasn’t sure had a name. He smiled softly but as he did something came into view just behind Yusei, it looked to be a floating structure. At first, it looked to be just spinning there but everyone quickly realized that the reason it moved was so they could all witness something. There was an eye. A deep blue eye that stared at Yusei and sent him away quite quickly. The blonde woman was already gone, she had made a single mistake and Bruno had chosen to save Yusei. He always would. 

“Where is Yusei?!” Bruno yelled at him being before him, he wasn’t sure why but he seemed to know them. That eye seemed so incredibly familiar, it was nearly the same color as Yusei’s. 

“You will be reunited soon enough, but first Bruno, a question for you to puzzle over,” this mysterious being called out to him, his voice was gravelly yet electronic sounding, like he was only here before him because of a machine, “do you want to remember now or when you have no choice?” 

“Do you know something about me? Do you know where I came from?” Bruno called as he walked forward, he was worried about Yusei but if he could figure out just a little bit about himself he could help Yusei better. 

“Is that your answer, now?” the voice seemed loud yet like he was whispering right next to Bruno’s ear. He felt like he could almost feel the whisper of breath right next to his ear as this being spoke. 

“It is,” Bruno replied earnestly, hoping that whatever information he got would be the truth. 

“As you wish then, Antinomy.” Once Bruno heard that name he felt like he was falling, he saw the life before up to where he decided to give himself completely to Z-ONE. Tears leaked out of his eyes, this was going to break Yusei’s heart. “It is not like you to be so emotional, Antinomy, did losing your memories rekindle your heart you gave away like it was nothing?” Z-ONE asked, there was no ill will to be found in his words, just true curiosity. 

“Yusei Fudo is powerful and I,” Antinomy paused, unsure if he could even say the words to Z-ONE. Z-ONE was one of the first people Antinomy had truly loved, someone he had trusted above everyone else. Would this hurt Z-ONE did that matter to him? He was an android, all he was meant to do was that Yusei Fudo was able to at least stand in the ring against Z-ONE. 

So then why did he want for Yusei to save Z-ONE? Why did he think that Z-ONE needed to be saved? 

“You fell in love with Yusei Fudo and it seems he cares for you as well,” Z-ONE cut into Antinomy’s thoughts with the hard truth. 

“I will finish my mission, I’d like to get back now,” Antinomy said, Z-ONE saved him the trouble of agonizing over those words and now he just needed to get the job done. 

He was not going to have a happy ending, he did have faith that Yusei would. He needed to have that faith, he needed to believe that Yusei would find happiness without him even if the thought right now hurt him more than it should. 

“As you wish,” Z-ONE’s voice caressed over his body once more, like a man praying. A whisper that held power, it held more meaning than just the words spoken. Antinomy wasn’t sure he could handle this, however, his face not once betrayed how he was feeling. It was important to stay emotionally strong in front of Z-ONE otherwise you could wind up with him understanding more of yourself than you did. As he was transported back to where Yusei was he realized they were on the beach he had been found on. Yusei looked so peaceful as he laid here as if he didn’t have a care in the world, Antinomy decided to lay next to the slumbering man, he knew he wasn’t hurt, just jostled and forced into a resting state. He brushed some errant black hair out of his face as he did so he allowed his fingers to trail on Yusei’s cheek, how could someone while awake be such a force to be reckoned with sleep with such peace? On the sea breeze, he whispered a promise to Yusei’s comatose body, one that he would always uphold.


End file.
